Tequilia Before Sunrise
by afallenblackrose
Summary: Bella is 21. She spends most of her nights in a bar. But this night it's different, her heart was broken 3 years ago tonight. And the heartbreaker returns at the same bar. What happens read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Tequila Before Sunrise

By: afallenblackrose

AN: I only have two things to say. One: Reading _certain_ parts of _New Moon_ gives me some inspiration. And Two: A little more inspiration from the season finale of _Grey's Anatomy_ goes a long way. Enjoy!

Isabella Swan sat at a bar with a drink in her hand. Her two friends 'Drea and Rae sat beside her. They both stared at their friend concerned. Usually she wasn't this down, and she usually wasn't drinking. Something was wrong.

Both of them knew Bella for three years now, they both knew of the heartbreak she suffered when she was eighteen. Bella took a sip of her vodka and tonic. Her mind and especially her heart were remembering _everything_. How could she have been so _stupid?_ She actually wanted to spend the rest of her life with _him_ that…

"Ass." She said out right. 'Drea looked at Bella.

"Who's an ass?" She asked. Bella sighed.

"I said that out loud?" She asked her friends who nodded. "Him." She mumbled. Rae and 'Drea looked at each other. They never saw Bella mope about _him_.

"Well, if isn't my favorite customers! Hey, Bella, 'Drea, and Rae!" Tristin the bartender said.

"I can't believe I fell for him." Bella muttered. Tristin raised an eyebrow.

"Him? What's going on?" He asked the others. Rae and 'Drea told him what had happened when Bella was eighteen. Tristin's smile disappeared. "What an ass." He said.

"You bet." Bella said. Tristin looked at his friend.

"Bella, take it easy on the alchol okay?" He asked. Bella nodded and looked at her watch.

"I just need on shot of tequila, and then that's it." She told him. Tristin set a shot glass in front of her and filled it with tequila.

"So, why are you drinking tonight anyway?" Rae asked. Bella looked at her watch two minutes.

"He broke up with me tonight three years ago." She responded.

"Excuse me sir, I need a scotch on the rocks please!" A guy said from the other side of the bar. Bella looked up and met his eyes. She looked away quickly.

"Bella?" 'Drea asked. Bella looked at her watch. Twenty seconds, she took up her shot of tequila and toasted.

"To all the asses out there. Let this be a lesson to them all." And chugged the drink. Tristin, Rae, and 'Drea looked at Bella shocked.

"Bella, get a grip. It was three years ago." Rae said. Bella laughed.

"Easy for you to say. Your heart wasn't ripped out of your chest and stomped on. Tristin water please." Tristin handed her a bottle.

"Excuse me." A guy said from behind them. He smiled at 'Drea. "Would you like to play a game of darts?" 'Drea giggled.

"Sure." The guy's friend asked Rae,

"How about you?"

"Of course." Bella sighed and took a drink of her water. Someone sat down next to her.

"You look a little lonely." He said. Tristin smiled and walked away. _Traitor!_ Bella thought. She turned to face the guy. He was the one who ordered the scotch on the rocks.

"Look, don't even think about my friend. I'm not in the mood." She told him. He didn't leave.

"Why so sad? A girl like you should be smiling and happy." He said. Bella snorted. "Did someone break your heart?" He asked. Bella looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, a long time ago." She replied figting back the memories.

"Was it really love?" He asked. Bella bit her lip.

"I thought so, I guess he didn't."

"Maybe he wanted you to live your life and not be tied down." The guy beside her said. Bella looked at him it was like he was there that day.

"What's your name?" She asked. He smiled.

"Name's Steve."

"Bella." She responded.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." She said smiling.

"So come here often?" Steve asked Bella laughed

"Actually, I come here all the time."

"Really? You don't seem the type." He said.

"Thanks I think." She laughed. Bella took a sip of water, she watched as Rae and 'Drea played darts with their new "friends." Her gaze caught on the door. Five people had walked in, three males and two females. One of the females resembled a pixie, while the other caught all the males attention.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked. Bella smiled at him.

"I'm fine, I just saw some old friends of mine." Two males and the pixie female sat at the bar. Bella smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Tristin!" Bella exclaimed calling her bartender friend over.

"What's up Bella?" He asked. She smiled.

"See those three over there?" She pointed. Tristin nodded. "Get them water on me." Bella responded. Tristin looked at her weird.

"Are you sure?" Bella nodded. He shruged and pulled three bottles of water from the 'frig below the bar. He put them in front of the three and pointed to Bella. The three's eyes glanced at her, they smiled and toasted her in thanks.

Bella toasted them back, trying to hide her laughter.

"Why did you do that? Do you know them?" Steve asked. Bella nodded.

"They're old friends who apparently don't remember me, which is a surprise." Motion caught her eyes as Rae, 'Drea, and the two guys walked past the three friends at the bar.

"BELLA!" Rae and 'Drea called. The three at the bar looked up surprised. Bella winced there went her cover.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked as the four stopped in front of her.

"We're going home…with them." Rae said her eyes lighting up. Bella smiled and tried to hide her giggle.

"Okay, see you in the morning." She responded.

"More like afternoon." 'Drea smiled. The guys smiled sheepishly. Bella lost it and started to laugh like mad.

"Get out of here, you two." Bella said. 'Drea was about to turn when she noticed the three at the bar and one of them was coming towards Bella.

"Watch out Bella." She said. Stepping aside so the guy could pass her. Bella looked up and mentally winced. This wasn't someone she wanted to see.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, and I just wanted to thank you for the water, Miss?" He asked. 'Drea, Rae, and Tristin looked at Bella. They knew who this guy was, how could he not remember Bella? Bella put on her fakest smile.

"Miss Swan, Bella Swan." She said in response. She watched as his face dawned recognition. "Excuse me won't you?" Bella said as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. Before too long Rae, 'Drea, and Edward weren't far behind.

"Bella?" Edward asked. Bella sighed and turned around the last three years she wanted desperately to hear that smooth velvetly voice, but now that she heard it…

"What do you want Edward?" She asked. 'Drea and Rae were behind her.

"What are you doing here in a bar of all places?" He asked. 'Drea and Rae stared daggers at him. Bella looked at them.

"'Drea, Rae, why don't you go back?" She told them. Both of them looked at her.

"Are you sure?" They both asked her. She nodded. Rae and 'Drea walked away.

"Thank you," Edward said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You're not welcome." She responded.

"Bella…" He trailed off.

"What Edward? You weren't really expecting me to be smiling like nothing happened the next time I saw you, did you?" Bella asked venting. The old wounds were killing her.

"No, Bella, please understand…" Edward stopped again as a guy walked towards the bathrooms smiling at Bella.

"Not going to happen, Brad, keep dreaming." She said. Brad shrugged and walked into the men's bathroom.

"You know him?" Edward asked. Bella nodded.

"We had a thing last year." Edward stared at her. This wasn't the same Bella he left behind.

"And him?" He pointed to another guy walking by. Bella nodded.

"Not like it's any of _your_ business." She responded.

"Bella, what happened to you?" He muttered.

"I grew up, Edward. I got a life, like _you_ wanted me to." Bella responded. "Now, it's my turn. Why are you back?" She asked.

"We just moved in." Edward responded.

"So you live here now?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Did you know I'd be here?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Alice told you?" She asked.

"No, I called Charlie…" Bella glared at him. "He wasn't too reluctant to tell me where you were, but I told him I wanted to make things right." Bella's glare didn't soften.

"You had no right." She said. Edward stepped towards her, she stepped back.

"I want to make things right Bella. I've been miserable since I left." He said.

"Why now?" She asked. Edward looked at her. "Why now, _three years_ later?"

"Has it been three years?" Bella nodded. He groweled as Steve came towards them.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. Steve shook his head and turned around and walked away.

"What were you planning on doing with him tonight?" Edward asked her. Bella glared at him.

"And how is that any of your business?" She asked.

"You've changed Bella. You've become…" Edward trailed off. She was dying.

"No!" She exclaimed. Bella was shaking with anger. "You have no right! No freaking right to call me a slut! After everything…no Edward, you have no right to call me a slut." She started. Edward stared.

"You don't get it do you?" She asked infuriated. (Author's Note: The following dialogue by Bella is not mine…it belongs to the writer of _Grey's Anatomy_. With a few changes.) "When I met you Edward I thought that I had met the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That was it I was done. No more looking in the bars, no I was done. But then you, you had to break up with me. Saying you couldn't pretend to be human for me. So no, Edward, you do not have the right to call me a slut."

Bella breathed deep to calm herself and wiped her cheeks. Startled to find tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella…" Edward trailed off.

"No, Edward don't come near me. You've done enough damage to my heart as it is."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"You don't understand what you did to me. You broke me Edward. Charlie had to kick me out, because of what happened. He couldn't handle me after you left." She told him.

"Bella, you think it was easier for me?" He asked. Bella stared at him. "I didn't think it would be so easy to lie to you. I wanted to kill myself after what I did to you. I barely lived through hours, let alone days or weeks."

"Edward, don't." Bella said. Her heart was killing her, the memories were too much.

"It's the truth, Bella!" Edward exclaimed stepping towards her.

"Am I supposed to believe you?" She asked. Edward stared at her.

"You're supposed to tell me that you still love me." He told her.

"I do, but it hurts too much Edward." Bella said and walked away from him.

"Bella!" He snagged her arm.

"Let go!" She exclaimed.

"No. Bella I love you I never stopped." Edward said staring straight into her eyes.

"I did." She whispered. "The moment you ripped my heart out and stomped on it." Bella released her arm from his grasp and walked out into the parking lot.

"Isabella Swan!" Edward called her name. She didn't turn around. Bella kept walking and got into her car. The sun was beginning to rise.

Author's Notes: Hm…that was really fun to write. I was only going to make this a one shot, but I think it might have the potential to become a chapter story. What do you guys think? Go review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: You guys rock! Thanks for all your reviews. If you haven't already guessed yet I have no idea where this is going so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to _Twilight_ or _New Moon_ and I do not own the dialogue of _Grey's Anatomy_ and the song lyrics. I wish I did but hopes fall on deaf ears.

**Chapter Two**

As Bella drove home she kept fiddling with the radio. But to her dismay she could not escape the really bad break-up songs. Finally she gave up and turned on what was in her CD player.

_I've been on a roller coaster_

_Since you said that we were over_

_Cause you didn't want to be tied down _

_I felt like a loser, wasted and used_

_So scared to move _

_without you around_

_I thought I was going to die_

_It turned out I survived_

_Hey, didn't need you anyway _

_I get better everyday_

_Don't you think it's funny how it all works out_

_Yeah_

_I finally got a life_

_I go out every night _

_Now I've got so much to say so much to do_

_This is life, life after you_

Bella turned off the stereo when she reached the house she shared with Tristin, 'Drea, and Rae. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She placed her keys on the rack, kicked off her boots and made her way to the kitchen. Bella noticed that the answering machine light was blinking.

"Bella, it's 'Drea. We're on our way home, and then we can talk. Tristin and I will get the brownies you just get comfortable and don't DRINK anymore!" Bella laughed at the thought. She sighed and headed up the stairs to change into her pajamas.

When she came back down the stairs she went into the kitchen to grab some water. Bella really wanted a bottle of tequila but 'Drea was right he wasn't worth the hangover.

"Bella?" 'Drea and Tristin came in. Tristin was holding a pink bakery box.

"You got the brownies." Bella responded. Tristin moved the box out of her grasp.

"Want these? Talk in there." Tristin pointed to the living room. Bella sighed and stalked into the living room and slumped on the couch. 'Drea and Tristin sat on either side of her. He handed her a brownie.

"What did he want?" 'Drea asked. Bella bit into her brownie.

"Well?" Tristin asked handing 'Drea a brownie. Bella swallowed and answered.

"He's living here now."

"WHAT?!" 'Drea spit out her brownie.

"Let me continue, he moved here to apologize and to get me back." Bella said and bit again into her brownie.

"Do you want him back?" Tristin asked.

"Of course but…" Bella trailed off. "He called Charlie to ask where I was…"

"Which means?" 'Drea asked.

"He braved Charlie's wrath to find out where I was."

"But?" Tristin asked.

"I don't want to be hurt again, and he called me a slut." Bella said.

"WHAT?!" Tristin and 'Drea exclaimed.

"He didn't say the word, but he implied it and then he told me that he lied to me, and that he wanted to kill himself after what he did to me."

"Well, at least he suffered maybe you can forgive him?" Tristin asked.

"I want to…but he caused me a year of pain and heartache and…" Bella trailed off.

"How about we watch a really bad romance movie and not talk about this?" 'Drea asked.

"That would be awesome." Bella said and bit into another brownie.

**The Next Morning…**

Bella came down the stairs that morning with her hair down, a black camisole, and a white skirt. Rae, 'Drea, and Tristin had cups of coffee in their hands and were staring out the front window.

"What is the guy next door walking around shirtless or something?" Bella asked sarcastically as she put on her boots. Tristin handed her a cup of coffee.

"I wish. I swear that guy has great abs." Rae said.

"Then why are you three staring out the window?" Bella asked.

"Know anyone who owns a silver Volvo and can look like a total god while leaning on it?" 'Drea asked. Bella's eyebrows furrowed. She looked out the window and sure enough, there was the silver Volvo that years ago her heart would leap at to see.

Now…not so much.

"Great, what the perfect start to my morning." Bella said. 'Drea's car keys found themselves into Bella's hands.

"Just in case he doesn't move his car." 'Drea replied. Bella nodded and handed her coffee back to Tristin and walked out the door. She was barely able to breathe when she turned back around.

"Am I going to have to get a restraining order on you?" Bella asked. Edward grinned.

"Since when do you wear heals?" He asked.

"Since two years ago. Now what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"We need to talk." Edward said.

"We talked enough last night. You called me a slut, I yelled, cried, and stalked off. So I think we're done talking, would you please move your car?"

"I did not call you a slut, Bella."

"You implied now move your car."

"No, not until we discuss this." Bella shook her head and walked to 'Drea's car. Edward followed her. "Bella, we need to talk!" She turned around her eyes flashing with anger.

Edward had never seen her like this.

"No we don't! Stay away from me Edward!" She exclaimed.

"We have to talk." He replied quietly.

"God, Edward! Stay away from me! If you don't I swear I'm going to run you down in the street. But you're not normal so it wouldn't do me any good but it would make me feel better." Bella said and drove off to her job.

**At Bella's Job…**

"Bella, sweetie you left the bar so early last night before karokee. And then that cute thing followed you. Who was he?" Mallory asked when Bella walked in. Bella sighed and threw her bag on the chair.

"That cute thing was Edward Cullen." She responded. Mallory's smile faltered.

"_The_ Edward Cullen? Why is he here?" She asked.

"He moved here to apologize and he wants to get back together." Bella replied getting tired of explaining it _again_.

"And?"

"Of course I want to. But I don't want to go through that again. And he called me a slut."

"Wow he has nerve. So isn't that him?" Mallory asked pointing. Bella frowned and looked up. Sure enough there he was roaming the shelves, getting stared at by other females, and being a god.

"I don't believe this. I'm going to get a restraining order." Bella whispered in response.

"Should I cover for you?" Mallory asked.

"Please? I'll be in the back or reshelving." Bella muttered as he went to the back of the store.

"Miss I'm looking for…" A voice started to say to her. Bella turned around.

"You? Bella is that you?" The guy asked. Bella's eyebrow rose.

"Yes, I'm Bella and you?" She asked.

"It's Mike Newton."

"Mike Newton from Forks?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's been three years. You look great."

"Thanks you do too. So what have you've been up to?"

"I'm married." Mike responded.

"Married to who?" Bella asked.

"Jessica. You?" Bella shook her head.

"Single."

"Really? Then what's Edward doing here?" Mike asked.

"Stalking me." Bella muttered. Mike stared.

"Are you joking?"

"No." Bella responded and watched as Edward turned and walked towards them.

"Bella?" Edward asked stopping in front of her.

"I got to get back to work." Bella said and turned to walk away.

" Bella, for the love of god stop walking away from me." Edward said.

"Cullen, back off." Mike said.

"Look Edward, if you really want to talk I'll meet you after work at Joe's." Bella said.

**At Joe's…**

"Bella, I know you really don't want to be here." Edward began. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Let's keep one thing clear. After this you don't come around my place or my work either." She said.

"Fair enough." Edward said.

"So what exactly do you need to talk to me about?" Bella asked trying not to sound pissed.

"About what happened three years ago." Edward replied. Bella winced.

"What about it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you…" Edward began.

"Kind of late for that isn't it?" Bella asked.

"Would you stop? I'm trying to make amends." Edward said. Bella laughed.

"It sounds something out of my rehab program." She replied and then froze. She wasn't supposed to say that.

"Your rehab program?" Edward asked. Bella shook her head.

"Never mind. Now why are you trying to make your amends now?" She asked.

"I was serious last night, Bella. I want you back." Edward said reaching for her hand. He needed her touch or else he would go insane.

"And I told you it would be too painful." Bella replied moving her hands.

"Why would it be so painful? Bella, if we get back together the pain would stop." Edward said.

"What if we break up again? The pain would intensify." She responded.

"Just give it a chance." Edward said.

"I did remember? And of course afterwards what happened to…" Bella trailed off. She didn't want to say something stupid.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." She responded.

"Stop editing your thoughts." He said.

"I'm not editing." Bella said sternly.

"Yes, you are, now tell me what you meant earlier."

"No, see that's personal information. I'm not going to tell you." Bella said and got out of her seat.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"What we're done talking so I can leave." Bella replied.

"No, get down." Edward said taking her and pushing her body to the floor. A few seconds later gunshots were heard and glass shattering. Edward clung to Bella's body.

"Edward…" Bella's voice whispered.

"It's okay we're going to be okay." He reassured her.

"Bella?" A voice asked. Edward and Bella looked up. Steve offered her his hand to help her get up.

"Steve, what is going on?" Bella asked.

"Someone went mad and started shooting up the bar." He responded.

"How many?" Bella asked.

"Seven." Steve responded.

"Do you know anyone?" Bella asked. Edward looked uneasy he still had one arm around her waist.

"Yes, one." Steve said smiling. Bella stared at him confused. From under his coat he shot his gun right at Bella's shoulder.

"BELLA!" Edward exclaimed holding onto her as tight as he could.

"I'm fine…" She told him. Her breathing was coming hard.

"No, you're not." Edward told her.

"Says the cryptic ex." She laughed.

"Bella, don't you dare die on me." He said sternly. Bella's hand clasped his.

"I have no plans to…I got some unfinished business to attend to." She said before closing her eyes.

"Bella, don't die please." He muttered. Her hand was still in his own, she was still hanging on…

Author's Notes: Whew! There it is the second chapter. Bet you're confused! Everything will be explained in the next chapter! Go review and I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all your reviews! Now, I know most of you were confused at the end of the last chapter, but all will be explained in this chapter!

**Chapter Three**

Edward was so caught up in Bella's injury that it took him _three whole minutes_ before he remembered that he was a _vampire_ with _superhuman _abilities one of them including _running really fast_. He gathered Bella up into his arms, the scent of her blood calling him, but he had to ignore it. If Bella was to get to the hospital, survive, and to stay human, he had to ignore it.

"I need some help over here!" Edward exclaimed as he entered the hospital's emergency room. A doctor and a nurse rushed over to him. Bella was placed onto a bed.

"Can you tell me what happened, sir?" The doctor asked.

"There was a shooting at Joe's." He replied. The doctor nodded and motioned to the nurse at the front desk,

"Call neuro, we're going to need their help on this one." The nurse nodded. "Okay let's get this girl into the OR." Edward watched as Bella was wheeled down the corridor, knowing she was in good hands. The only thing he could do know was to wait and think.

How could he not have sensed what Steve was going to do?

Bella was conscious when they wheeled her into the OR, but just barely, she slipped under again before they even put her on anesthetic. When she was unconscious she dreamed of her past.

_Three Years Ago…_

They were so happy together. Eternal bliss, as some people would call it. To Bella it was the happiest she had ever been. Now if only Edward would change her. She was working on it though.

Breaking him down with every day. Very soon he would give in.

But then Homecoming happened. Alice had persuaded Bella to come over to the house before the dance to primp her out like a Barbie doll, like she did before Prom. Bella knew that she didn't really have a choice, Alice would get her over there some how free will or not.

So she gave in, and within three hours Bella was a walking death trap. This time, both of her feet were in heals. Bella had to be extremely careful.

"It's amazing how I made it down the staircase." She told Edward once she came down, and was presented with a corsage.

"You did well," Edward whispered in her ear. Bella shivered, he still gave her goose bumps. "Besides I'm not going to let you fall." Bella had smiled.

But he did let her fall.

It was halfway though the dance when the band performing decided to use pyrotechnics, and caught the curtain behind them on fire. Everyone started screaming and ran towards the exits. Edward held Bella tight to him so she wouldn't be lost in the stampede.

He got her out safely, and let go of her. Bella stumbled and fell scraping her knee. She got sick immediately, while Edward's eyes widened as he got the scent of her blood. Along with Jasper and Alice.

Alice could control her impulse, and so could Edward, but Jasper moved forward to get at Bella. Edward and Alice had to contain him until someone helped Bella with her wound.

Edward didn't stay with her that night.

The next evening Edward told her that his family was already gone, he would be joining them soon. He had one last thing to take care of.

"It's best if you don't come with us." Edward told her. Bella furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that, Bella, I don't love you anymore. I can't pretend to be something that I'm not. And that's what happens when I'm with you. So good-bye." He said and left.

Bella went spiraling down into her own personal hell. She stayed contained in her body, like a protective shell, depressed and on the edge.

How could he just leave her like that? After everything that they had been through together? How could he?

And then, she started questioning herself. How could she have fallen for him? She knew he was too good to be true, that someone like him could love her, was impossible even in the movies.

Bella went deeper and deeper into her hell. Until it was too late…she attempted something she never thought she could and hated people who did.

Suicide.

It didn't work, and Charlie kicked her out when she was nineteen, to live in a rehab clinic.

Where she met 'Rae, 'Drea, and Tristin, and became instant friends. They told her their stories, and she told them hers. They became each other's support group, to help each other when things got out of control.

At twenty Bella, 'Rae, 'Drea, and Tristin moved out of the rehab clinic into a house not far from Seattle.

Bella got a job at a bookstore where she met Mallory and became friends. Life went on as normal, Tristin got a job at a bar, where they all hung out after work. Where Bella met different guys…including Steve.

_Present day_…

Bella's eyes flickered open and winced at the pain she felt in her shoulder.

"Bella!" 'Drea exclaimed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, sweetie." Mallory said. Bella smiled.

"Thanks." She responded hoarsely.

"Here drink this." 'Drea said handing her a cup of water. Bella sipped from the straw and put it down on her table.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Mallory asked. Bella shook her head.

"Steve shot you at Joe's." 'Drea said.

"And then Edward Cullen saved your life. He rushed you to the hospital where they performed surgery on you." Mallory said.

"Your right shoulder won't be of any use to you for five weeks." 'Drea said.

"Great." Bella said in response. A knock came from the door. Edward stood at the entrance. Mallory and 'Drea looked at each other.

"We'll leave you two alone." 'Drea said and left the room with Mallory following behind her.

"You two play nice now." Mallory said and closed the door behind her.

"Hey." Edward said placing a bouquet of flowers on the table in front of her.

"Thanks they're beautiful." Bella responded glancing at them, and trying to avoid eye contact with him. She remembered a bit of what happened after she had gotten shot. The promise she had made just before she lost consciousness. Having unfinished business to attend to.

"So, I hear I have you to thank, for saving my life." She said.

"No thanks are necessary. I'm just glad you are okay."

"My shoulder is messed up for the next five weeks, but at least I'm alive." Bella joked. Edward smiled.

"Bella, I know you just had a near-death experience, but I have to know were you serious earlier?" Edward asked. Bella froze.

"About what I meant, with having unfinished business to attend to?" She asked trying to clarify.

"Yes that." Edward said.

"I…" Bella searched for the right words. "Don't have an answer for you. To tell you the truth, I thought-"

"That you were going to die?" Edward asked.

"That too. What I was going to say before you interrupted me was…you hurt me three years ago."

"I know, I'm sorry, if there's anything-"

"Let me finish. I still love you, but…I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to go back to rehab." Bella said, breaking down to cry. Edward sat next to her on the bed holding her.

"Bella, tell me what happened to you, after I left."

Author's Notes: So? You guys still confused? Well…you know the routine. Go review and I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4 preview

AN:watches for flying daggers: I know, I know why haven't I updated in the last five months? Easy…I have a hectic life. Things have been spiraling out of control! But here is part of the next chapter! Enjoy and as always thanks for your reviews. :bows:

Chapter Four

Bella stared at her window. The clock read midnight, and yet she still couldn't sleep. She had asked the nurse to leave the window open because it was stuffy in here. But there was another reason. An Edward Cullen reason. He had promised that he would be back, no matter what.

Bella glanced at her hands, even in the shadows they were still shaking.

_Three Hours Ago…_

_"Tell me what happened after I left." Edward said to her. Bella glanced up at him shocked. _

_"I can't do that," she said. Edward sat down at the end of her hospital bed. _

_"Why can't you Bella?" He asked. His velvet voice smoother than ever. Bella glared at him. _

_"There you go again," she muttered. "Don't dazzle me, I'm not going to tell you!" _

_"Bella, I told you about what happened to me while we were apart," his voice was still smooth. "Now, please tell me what happened to you." Bella stared at him contemplating, he would be furious if she told him about what happened and her… She sighed. She would rather have him find out from her than from 'Drea, Rae, Tristin, Mallory, or heck maybe even Alice saw what happened. _

_"Alice didn't tell you?" Bella asked. _

_"I asked Alice not to look for your future," he smiled. "But she probably still saw. But would there have been anything to see?" _

_"Okay, I'll tell you what happened, but…" she trailed off. "You have to promise not to react or bombard me with questions." Edward nodded. _

_"I'm listening." He replied. _

_"Well, after you left, which by the way was a real sucky way to leave, Charlie sent a search party into the forest." _

_"Why would they need a search party? I left you close to your house." Edward said. Bella glared at him. _

_"I said no questions. But I tried to follow you, hopeless atempt I know, but I fell somewhere in the middle and I didn't want to get up. _

_So Charlie sent a search party out, and when they found me I wasn't in the best condition. As Charlie puts it, I kept muttering 'he's gone,' and until January I was asleep in my protective shell. Charlie had threatened to send me back to Jacksonvile to go live with Renee. He told me last week that if I had to be hospitalized he didn't want to see me be taken away. _

_Well, after I "woke up" I went to Port Angeles with Jessica. We were coming out of the movies when I noticed four certain guys." _

_Edward growled. Bella glared at him again._

_"Don't worry I didn't do anything rash, I had Jessica get me out of there fast. She was a little worried when she dropped me off, with good enough reason as it turns out. When I came in, Charlie was worried because he noticed that look on my face. But I reassured him I was just tired, I told him I was going to take a shower and then go to bed. _

_I stayed true to my word almost. By the time I got out of the shower, there was a hole in my chest. I had been careful of this hole since you left, but that night seemed a little more painful then ever. So I figured what better way to take care of pain then pain pills. Lucky me I had some still from my broken leg. _

_So I took one, and then one turned into three and three turned six. Next thing I remember, I was waking up three days later in the hospital. Needless to say Charlie was not happy. When they released me, he let me stay for two weeks, and then he shipped me out to Right Reasons Rehab Center. _

_That's where I met Drea, Rae, and Tristin. And the rest you probably know. " Bella said. Edward's lips were in a thin straight line. _

_"You do realize you can say something," she muttered. Edward's voice was low and soft. A little reassuring too. _

_"I'm so sorry for doing this to you." Bella smiled. _

_"I forgave you a long time ago, Edward." She replied. Edward frowned. _

_"Then the other night at the bar, when you yelled at me?" He asked. _

_"Three years ago that night was the day you left," Bella silently said. "My emotions were running a little high. Then you walking into the bar, and then later cornering me and implying me a slut…" _

_"I'm sorry about that too," he apologized. "But the pain pills, I'm sorry that the mere memory of me brought you to do that." His head leaned forward on her leg. _

_"You really need to stop apologizing," Bella countered. The mere touch of his head on her leg was driving her insane. _

_"I won't be able to stop apologizing," Edward replied. "Not until I make it up to you." _

_"You being here," she whispered. "Is more than enough." _

_"Unfortunately," he whispered right back. "I have to leave." Bella frowned. _

_"But you're coming back?" She asked. _

_"I will," he said. "But I have to take care of somethings." Before Bella blinked, Edward was gone. _

That had been three hours ago, but he still hadn't shown.

"Edward," she whispered. A musical laugh came from the corner of her bed.

"You called?" He asked. Bella's heart monitor beeped loudly. She groaned internally.

"Not again," she muttered. "That is going to annoy me."

"I find it hilarious," he whispered. His head was near her heart.

"You would," Bella whispered.


	5. Chapter 4 FULL

AN: :watches for flying daggers: I know, I know why haven't I updated in the last five months? Easy…I have a hectic life. Things have been spiraling out of control! But here is the next chapter! Enjoy and as always thanks for your reviews. :bows:

March 2008: Thanks for being so patient with me and here is the ending to the fourth chapter!

Chapter Four

Bella stared at her window. The clock read midnight, and yet she still couldn't sleep. She had asked the nurse to leave the window open because it was stuffy in here. But there was another reason. An Edward Cullen reason. He had promised that he would be back, no matter what.

Bella glanced at her hands, even in the shadows they were still shaking.

_Three Hours Ago…_

_"Tell me what happened after I left." Edward said to her. Bella glanced up at him shocked. _

_"I can't do that," she said. Edward sat down at the end of her hospital bed. _

_"Why can't you Bella?" He asked. His velvet voice smoother than ever. Bella glared at him. _

_"There you go again," she muttered. "Don't dazzle me, I'm not going to tell you!" _

_"Bella, I told you about what happened to me while we were apart," his voice was still smooth. "Now, please tell me what happened to you." Bella stared at him contemplating, he would be furious if she told him about what happened and her… She sighed. She would rather have him find out from her than from 'Drea, Rae, Tristin, Mallory, or heck maybe even Alice saw what happened. _

_"Alice didn't tell you?" Bella asked. _

_"I asked Alice not to look for your future," he smiled. "But she probably still saw. But would there have been anything to see?" _

_"Okay, I'll tell you what happened, but…" she trailed off. "You have to promise not to react or bombard me with questions." Edward nodded. _

_"I'm listening." He replied. _

_"Well, after you left, which by the way was a real sucky way to leave, Charlie sent a search party into the forest." _

_"Why would they need a search party? I left you close to your house." Edward said. Bella glared at him. _

_"I said no questions. But I tried to follow you, hopeless attempt I know, but I fell somewhere in the middle and I didn't want to get up. _

_So Charlie sent a search party out, and when they found me I wasn't in the best condition. As Charlie puts it, I kept muttering 'he's gone,' and until January I was asleep in my protective shell. Charlie had threatened to send me back to Jacksonville to go live with Renee. He told me last week that if I had to be hospitalized he didn't want to see me be taken away. _

_Well, after I "woke up" I went to Port Angeles with Jessica. We were coming out of the movies when I noticed four certain guys." _

_Edward growled. Bella glared at him again._

_"Don't worry I didn't do anything rash, I had Jessica get me out of there fast. She was a little worried when she dropped me off, with good enough reason as it turns out. When I came in, Charlie was worried because he noticed that look on my face. But I reassured him I was just tired, I told him I was going to take a shower and then go to bed. _

_I stayed true to my word almost. By the time I got out of the shower, there was a hole in my chest. I had been careful of this hole since you left, but that night seemed a little more painful then ever. So I figured what better way to take care of pain then pain pills. Lucky me I had some still from my broken leg. _

_So I took one, and then one turned into three and three turned into six. Next thing I remember, I was waking up three days later in the hospital. Needless to say Charlie was not happy. When they released me, he let me stay for two weeks, and then he shipped me out to Right Reasons Rehab Center. _

_That's where I met Drea, Rae, and Tristin. And the rest you probably know. " Bella said. Edward's lips were in a thin straight line. _

_"You do realize you can say something," she muttered. Edward's voice was low and soft. A little reassuring too. _

_"I'm so sorry for doing this to you." Bella smiled. _

_"I forgave you a long time ago, Edward." She replied. Edward frowned. _

_"Then the other night at the bar, when you yelled at me?" He asked. _

_"Three years ago that night was the day you left," Bella silently said. "My emotions were running a little high. Then you walking into the bar, and then later cornering me and implying me a slut…" _

_"I'm sorry about that too," he apologized. "But the pain pills, I'm sorry that the mere memory of me brought you to do that." His head leaned forward on her leg. _

_"You really need to stop apologizing," Bella countered. The mere touch of his head on her leg was driving her insane. _

_"I won't be able to stop apologizing," Edward replied. "Not until I make it up to you." _

_"You being here," she whispered. "Is more than enough." _

_"Unfortunately," he whispered right back. "I have to leave." Bella frowned. _

_"But you're coming back?" She asked. _

_"I will," he said. "But I have to take care of somethings." Before Bella blinked, Edward was gone. _

That had been three hours ago, but he still hadn't shown.

"Edward," she whispered. A musical laugh came from the corner of her bed.

"You called?" He asked. Bella's heart monitor beeped loudly. She groaned internally.

"Not again," she muttered. "That is going to annoy me."

"I find it hilarious," he whispered. His head was near her heart.

"You would," Bella whispered.

"Silly Bella," Edward said. "Don't you know that I find your heartbeat comforting?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"That is strange," she replied.

"Stranger than us?" Edward asked. Bella smiled.

"No, I doubt anything is stranger than us," she replied.

Silence had overwhelmed them. Except for the beeping of the heart monitor. Bella felt herself drifting off to sleep multiple times. She fought hard to stay awake making sure she didn't miss a moment with Edward. He chuckled near her feet.

"Bella, go to sleep," he whispered. His marble skin glowed in the darkness of her room.

"I'm not tired," she replied, as she yawned.

"Liar."

"Edward, I'm not going to sleep until you promise me something," Bella said defiantly.

"What do you want me to promise?" He asked.

"That you won't leave ever again," she replied. Edward smiled.

"I wouldn't be able to," he said.

"Good," Bella smiled and then slowly drifted off as Edward hummed her lullaby.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered then chuckled as she muttered,

"Love…" It was great to be back. It was great that Bella took him back after everything…

"She's alive?" A voice asked. Edward turned surprised to find Steve standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Yes, her shoulder is broken, but she'll live." Edward replied. Steve nodded and walked into the room. He placed the roses on her table. Edward watched him carefully. Why was he back?

_She's alive, dammit! This is what I get for being so nervous. And this guy…who is he?_

Edward frowned. He should really call the police…

"So Steve, why did you try to kill Bella?" Edward asked. Steve looked at him.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked. "What are you-?"

"I'm someone who cares deeply for Bella. I just want to know why you tried to kill her, or you can just tell the police." Steve glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," he seethed. Edward shrugged.

"Just tell me." Steve fought to keep his emotions in check.

"Why?" He smiled. "That's like asking why she can't love. Both hard to answer with something sane."

"I'm not sane myself, so try me."

"This wasn't the first time, Bella and I met in that bar. It was a few months ago. The night was the best of my life. I thought she has a good time too, but when I woke up the next morning she didn't leave a number. So I went back to the bar and there she was with her friends, when I went to go talk to her she didn't give me the time of day."

"So you decided to shoot her?" Edward asked furious.

"I went back last night and tried to talk to her again, but she didn't even know who I was." Steve explained. "And now I know why." Edward looked at him curious.

"You are the reason. She's been distracted by you, what sort of hold do you have on her?!" Bella awoke with a start. She was surprised and scared to see Steve there.

"It's a long complicated story," Edward said. Steve reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the gun from earlier.

"I have the time, but not the patience," Steve said pointing the gun at Edward. Bella's eyes widened and her heart monitor sped up.

Both Steve and Edward stared at her.

"Ah, she's up," Steve smiled. "This is perfect. So Edward, what's the long, complicated story?"

"Don't Edward," Bella said.

"You," Steve turned the gun on her. "Shut up. Edward will tell the story or you will die. And I promise I won't miss this time."

AN: Well, there you go, the ending to chapter four. I promise I won't take as long as I did with this chapter for the next chapter. Go review and I'll update soon!


	6. Epilogue: Six Months Later

_Previously…_

_"You," Steve turned the gun on her. "Shut up. Edward will tell the story or you will die. And I promise I won't miss this time."_

_Epilogue:_

_Six Months Later…_

The sunlight didn't bother me. It was a welcoming old friend. The rays glided across my marble white skin causing prisms of light to bounce back and sparkle. The sun was warming me to my very soul. _A soul, _I scoffed. _If I still even have one. _I continued to sit out in the meadow. Letting the sun hit me squarely. I was in hiding and not just from the regular town folk. But I was also hiding from my family and their horrible thoughts as well.

Yes, I knew something was wrong with me. I was a vampire for crying out loud I shouldn't have to wallow in all this regret and pain. I should be able to move on with my life. But, even as a vampire, moving on from the one person you truly love's absence is hard. Difficult even. Especially when you know that it is _your _fault that she is gone. I closed my eyes and felt myself go back to that horrible night. One of many in my hundred years of existence.

_***Flashback***_

_ My hands clenched into fists at the sight of Steve pointing the gun at my beloved's skull. How could he do this to someone he supposedly loved? It didn't make any sense._

Don't make me, shoot her, because I will do it, goddammit!

_I flinched at the insidious thought running in his head. Bella looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. Pleading with me not to tell him the story. She knew that even if we did as he asked she would be killed. There had to be someway of getting around this. I could use my vampire speed and knock the gun out of his hand before he even knew what had happened. But it would be too suspicious. He would know that I wasn't normal. What to do? What to do? _

_ Then I thought of my sister, Alice. Surely, she should have seen this by now. She would send the others in to help. I would just have to delay him enough until they got here. _

_ I sighed, "Well, it all started four years ago," Bella looked up at me shocked. _

_ "Edward!" She exclaimed. _

_ "Shut up!" Steve pushed the gun further into her skull. "Go on, Edward." _

_ "Bella had just moved to Forks from Phoenix to live with her dad," I continued on. "When we first met, I didn't make a great first impression. In fact, Bella thought that I hated her. But the truth was I…" I trailed off. How do I explain why I hated Bella so much on that first day without telling Steve what I truly was? _

_ "He was coming down with food poisoning," Bella cut in. "He was feeling really sick, and didn't understand what was going on. I ran into him later coming out of the nurse's office and then he didn't show for the rest of the week." _

_ I nodded my thanks to her, "Yes, and when I came back the following week I tried to make amends for my behavior the week before." _

_ "I was a little annoyed at him," Bella said. "Even though I don't quite remember why, now." _

_ "You didn't understand why I had been so mean to you," I said. "So, I tried to play the nice guy and find out more about her." _

Edward, we're here. _My sister's thought rolled through my head. _

_ I eyed the door, and waited patiently for my siblings to rush through the door and grab the gun out of Steve's hand. But before they could, Steve was watching me. _

_ "What's going on?" He asked. "You're not thinking about trying to be the hero here, are you?" _

_ "No, of course not," I replied quickly. "I'm just worried about how come a nurse hasn't come to check on Bella yet." _

_ "Oh," he smiled. "Don't worry about that." _

_ I saw the image of him paying off the nurse on duty go through his head. Obviously there wouldn't be any help from the nursing staff tonight. I eyed the door again from the corner of my eye and waited. Within seconds my siblings were inside and rushing towards Steve. _

_But not fast enough. Steve noticed the door was now opened and looked at me. _

"_What the HELL?" He exclaimed. Emmett came up behind him and grabbed him around the neck. Rosalie made a grab for the gun but not before something horrible happened. _

_The gun went off, right into Bella's neck. _

_***End of Flashback***_

The memory was painful to relive and I knew that for the rest of my existence I would be plagued with it no matter what I did. Bella hadn't lived. There was too much blood loss and by the time Alice told me that I had to bite her if I wanted to save her, it was too late. Bella was gone.

I had lost her, when I tried so hard to save her in the first place.

_But didn't you cause this? _A voice in my head reminded me. _If you hadn't left her to begin with three years ago, she wouldn't have gone to that bar. She wouldn't have slept around and she wouldn't have met Steve. She would still be alive. _

It really had been my fault. I didn't know how I was going to be able to exist without her. She was my everything.

"Edward?" Alice's voice drifted into the meadow.

Of course, she would be the first to find me. She _saw_ everything. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know what I'm going to do, don't you, Alice?"

"Yes, but please, Edward, don't."

"I have no choice."

"You _do_ have a choice, Edward!" She exclaimed. The pixie was in front of me. Her eyebrows were drawn down and her mouth was turned down in serious frown. She was angry. I couldn't blame her. But obviously she didn't see why I had to do what I was going to do.

"What's my choice, Alice?" I asked her. "To go on living like this? Or I can go to the Volturri and be done with this existence forever. I would be able to see my dear Bella again."

"Edward…" she began. Her anger was subsiding. She understood my pain. She knew what I was going through. Bella had been like the sister she had never had and she had lost her too. "I won't stand in your way. But please, reconsider."

I shook my head. This was my choice.

Bella was gone and very shortly I would be joining her.

Author's Notes: Oh, I know. I shouldn't have taken so long with this chapter, but things got in my way. Besides I couldn't decide how I wanted to end this story until a few days ago when I finally got the brainstorm I've been hoping for. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the ending. Please review! And thank you to all who have been reading. It's been a pleasure!


End file.
